From this Moment
by Cricket1
Summary: A singer, Alexandria Kole, sings at Meddas. She has a dark past and when it comes back to haunt her can Blink save her before it is too late?
1. Prolugue

Disclaimer: I own the Newsies. They are mine and I keep them locked in the basement! Just kidding! I really wish that I did though! I own Alexandria Kole and her father. Well I hope that you enjoy!

P.S. I re-did this chapter because it was one big clump so I hope it is good enough!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Morning Papa!" 16-year-old Alexandria Kole announced as she ran into the room in the morning, as usual. 

"Good morning, sweetheart", he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she sat down at the breakfast table. Meals were quiet nowadays. It was only her and her father now. Her mother and brother had died from consumption about a year before and, unfortunately for her, her father wasn't much for conversation. After finishing her breakfast and giving her father a kiss on the cheek, she made her way to school. 

That morning she was walking down the hallway in her dreamland she, unknowingly, began singing to herself. When she finished singing she heard applause behind her and she saw her music teacher standing behind her. 

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he asked her. Class had already started but her teacher insisted on speaking to her. "You have a lovely voice!" he gushed "I want to talk to you after music class today, is that okay with you?" she nodded her approval and rushed to class. Luckily, the teacher was forgiving since she was with another teacher. 

IN MUSIC CLASS

"Boys and girls we have a special treat for you today. I have discovered new talent and maybe if we cheer very loudly she will come up here and sing us a song. "Mr. Weaver announced, "How about it Alex?" Alex sat blushing in her seat as her classmates shouted for her to go up. She got up and went to the microphone in the front of the class. They all cheered. "I am going to sing a song that my mother wrote. She would sing it to me at bedtime every night called Memory." She cleared her throat and began

__

Midnight

Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her memory? 

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet 

And the wind begins to moan

Her song entranced them all as she wound out the sad tale. 

__

Memory

All alone in the moonlight

I can smile at the old days

I was beautiful then

I remember the time

I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again

Every street lamp 

Seems to beat a 

Fatalistic warning

Someone mutters

And a street lamp gutters

And soon it will be morning

Daylight 

I must wait for the sunrise

I must think of a new life

And I mustnt give in

When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin 

Burnt out ends of

Smoky days

The stale cold smell of morning

The street lamp dies

Another night is over

Another day is dawning

Touch me

Its so easy to leave me 

All alone with the memory 

Of my days in the sun 

If you touch me you'll understand what happiness was 

Look a new day 

Has begun 

Cats: Music-Andrew Lloyd Webber

The classroom exploded with applause. She laughed blushing and returned to her seat. She spoke with her music teacher. He wanted her to join the choir and have the solo part. Auditions were after school. So that is where she was. She was waiting her turn nervously with the other girls. When her turn came she sang her heart and she got the part. She rushed home to tell her father. What she found before her she was not ready for. 

Her father was on his knees begging to two men. One of them had a gun that was pointed at her fathers forehead. Before she could say anything the man shot her father. So she did the only thing she could do. She screamed. The men turned around and she got a good view of each of the men, drinking in each detail. 

"How much did you see?" The first man asked, pointing the gun at her 

"N-Nothing" She replied

"Yes, Lets keep it that way but just to make sure." He was about to pull the trigger when a piercing whistle broke through the building. The cops. The man swore "I'll be back for you later", he said before climbing through the window and down the fire escape. She didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment so she hid under the bed. They didn't find her but they took the body away. Once all was quiet, Alex took a few precious items, some clothes, and all the money that she had and left the building in search for someplace to start over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Too fast? Well, if you have opinions, questions, comments? Review please! I don't care if you review and tell me that my story sucked big monkeys I just want you to review. Chapter two will be up soon! 


	2. Important! Read!

Hey everybody! Wassup! I have to congratulate you. I honestly didn't think that anyone would like to read this story but you are all here, in * the amazing racetrack drumrolls while looking completely hot * An authors note chapter! Wahoo! Okay, I know that everyone is not that excited to read this chapter but It is very, very important!

Shout out time!:

Rabbit: YAY! I'm glad that you decided to read it. You have wonderful taste!

Littlewitch1899: I am so sorry that I forgot you! Please don't hurt me! * menacing littlewitch1899 throws tomatoes at Cricket while shouting "do what I say or I shall pelt tomatoes at you for all time! Mwahahahahaha! * Ok! OK! Ahem LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! CHIBI IS CRUTCHY'S GOIL AND CRICKET WAS COMPLETELY WRONG! ::cough, cough:: wow, that can really do a number on a girls throat

Sweets: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES THAT NO ONE CAN RESIST! Okay, Okay, you're right! That last chapter _was _crap OKAY! The next one is hopefully better!

Fastdancer: * grumbles, good luck in school, psshh!* Like I can have good luck in school. Umm…if anyone doesn't notice I HATE SCHOOL!

Well, now that that is over with *reviewers pop heads in and each of them is holding some sort of weapon* Uhhh.. I mean * puts on fake, cheesy smile* now that I am finished thanking my wonderful reviewers,* pauses and looks back at reviewers who have calmed a bit and smile at Cricket* I can continue onward.

Ladies and Gents: The reason for this authors note chapter is to tell you that I am starting my own NML! It will include a weekly newsletter and we will all co-run a website. 

I know what all of you are thinking " How can about fifteen people co-run a website if they can only speak through e-mail?" Well, I will sign into a website building website and then hand out my s/n and password to members. That way, we all have access to the webite's editing features. You would have to run by me what you want to upload but I will usually put it up and if I am not sure then I will run it by the other members. Now I have had bad luck with WebPages in the past and I will need major help so all of you will need to help me! 

Just e-mail me and I will send you a form to join. Yes, a form. Nothing big, just your looks, profile, nick, real name, and shtuff for the members page. If you have any questions, e-mail me and I will be glad to answer them for you. Also, for those of you who forget my e-mail, it is jcoulton@entermail.net I can not name enough reasons to join but I have one really good one. We have a really cool motto: The Few, The Proud…THE REALLY INSANE! 

Well, I am sorry to say that I will probably really stink at running this thing so the first person that e-mails me will get offered the job of second in command. You don't have to have it if you don't want it Okays? Okay! Also, one perk of being on this is that I will notify you personally when I have added a chapter to ANY of my stories, okay? Okay! You can join my NML if you are already a member of another one I am also a member of another NML but thought that it would be cool to run one!

I am saying this again: IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR WANT TO JOIN, E-MAIL ME AT jcoulton@entermail.net 

I am adding this to all of my stories!

Okee: Piece of advice for the day! Men are from Earth, Women are from Earth, DEAL WITH IT! 

I love you all!


	3. Sorry Enter bearer of bad news

I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but this must be said. 

This story, in all aspects of my mind, has been abandoned. I want to be completely honest with you people, I just don't have time to update it anymore and that isn't fair to you. I will , occasionally update if I have time but I just wanted to let you all know that I probably won't.

It is not that I don't appreciate the people that have reviewed or those that stuck by me when this story was just an idea, I just, like I said before, don't have time anymore. I would like to focus on my two main stories right now. (Those are, Harry Potters Game of fame and War of the Jews)

Maybe, when I am finished with my two main stories, I will come back to this one. I don't know but I apologize to those of you that enjoyed this story.

Wait a minute, I take back what I said before. I am not abandoning this story, I am taking a break from it. My other stories have been neglected.

War of the Jews- In it's 11th chapter (one of my main stories) Words on Deaf Ears- in it's 4th chapter- I am taking a break from that one also. Harry Potter and the Game of Fame- In it's 3rd chapter (also one of my main stories) A good story is hard to write these days- A challenge fic –finished The lonely boy- a one-shot fic –finished 

And the sixth is this one. Two out of the six are finished and I want to work on my main two. From this Moment and Words on Deaf Ears were just side things and I, sadly, do not have time to work on them anymore.

For more info, e-mail me at jcoulton@entermail.net

Or

Snoddysbaby4ever@quidditch.zzn.com

Thank you

~Cricket


End file.
